Trifle chan
Trifle chan Is a charater of the gay anime dessert series, she one of the few magical girls so far in the series. She has a sideblog here and varoius mini comics and illstration will be relaease shortly. She was created by user cutemagiclastar/god chan Appearance Trifle chan is a tall chubby young magical girl with pink hair which varies in lenght and dark purple eyes. she's dark skin and depending on the temperture her skin can change tone.She wears varoius shades of pink lipstick and voilet eyeshadow. She has a heart shape birthmark on her right thigh. Info *'Name: '''Trifle “betty” chan *'Age:17 *'''Sexuality: pansexual *'Traits: ' **bubbly, **hyperactive, **kind,creative, **fashionable, **childish, **stubborn, **thick headed a lot of the times. **reckless, **bossy, **loyal, **brave, **clumsy. *'Hobbies:' *textiles, *arts and craft, *combat training, *cooking,shopping, *partying, *magic studies and generally being cute. *'Occupation': state magical girl and part time fashion designer *'Weapons': Althought she has a whole arousal of weapons her main ones our : war hammer ,chakrams, bubble pistol and backup blade. **'War hammer': a large hammer made from titan .fast and fluid yet song and brutal. **'chakrams:' cicrle blades of varying size which are used as projectiles or knuckle dusters. **'bubble pistol:' a small canon pistiol which shoot delay sticky projectiles , they come in varying elements. **'backblade: '''a long swords which is used in case of emergency. *'Powers:' strength, speed, acrobatics, teleportation and transformation. **'strength:' can carry at max 20 cars. **'acrobatic:' is very flexiable and flips are no trouble for trifle chan **'speed:' highest speeds: 120 mph **'Teleporation:' able to use portals to move objects, enter places, store objects and travel into different diemesion. **'Transformation:' The ablity to change or improve objects or people, from weapons to looks and even powers. *'Family''': 2 mothers: witch and warlock , older twin sisters: magic knights. **After the lost of there youngest daugter to heart problems, the family decide to create trifle chan in memory of her. Each member created a layer of her and filled the gaps with love hence why she on the chubby side. *The youngest daughter in a family of magic users trifle chan strived to be a state magical girl, a position which is highly competitive and sort after, fortunately after lots of hard work ,she got the position of state magical girl and is now working in various sectors around the world. *As a magicalgirl she is sworn to protect the citzens and is deployed onto varouis missions around the world , many like helping the front lines, destoring monster or villian, helping disaster zones or sometimes just crime fighting. many of her missions are high risk, high reward and so far she hasn't be badly injured. *Though many look down on trifle chan due to her weight she is infact a skilled fighter and can hold her own in the most intense missions. *Her outfit changes depending on her mission or taste.the main skirt is made out of metal and can deflet incoming projectiles and use as a sheild. *Down time she works as a ready wear fashion designer for a small shop. *Loves meat and spicy food, it's her guilty pleasure. *Is always willing to make new friends and is the type to befriend everyone. *Is a party animal and will celebrate after a mission Pass *Dream: To become top tier magical commando maiden plus open a cute boutique * she is a homemade black british treat, hence the slight accent. * Her magical weapons and magic are store in her gems, located in her palms and neck, which is imbedded into her skin, this is her source of her power and if removed or destroyed can kill trifle chan but so long as the gem is intact she can live for almost forever, one of the main reason to become a state magical girl. *Living on her own currently, since she moves around alot, she's unable to live with her bakers. *(state magical girls are elite fighters that go on various missions to protect the realm of gda) Category:Other Category:Characters